Mönchsgeier (Mon) the Monk Vulture
Mönchsgeier, or simply just Mon, is a current resident in [https://jungle-thick.fandom.com/wiki/Jungle_Thick_(Location) Jungle Thick]. ''He is a Eurasian black vulture from ''Tall Grass ''who has decided to move into [https://jungle-thick.fandom.com/wiki/Jungle_Thick_(Location) ''Jungle Thick]. ''He enjoys eating leftover cadaver that can be found laying around on the jungle floor and to perch on trees to spectate the locals around him. He also enjoys spending time with '"Baby Egg Friend"' by keeping Egg warm and cozy, carrying it carefully under his wing around the floors of the jungle, and teaching it about the world and how to survive. '''Personality' Mon overall has a friendly demeanor and shows little hostility towards the locals or anything else. He isn't very knowledgable about [https://jungle-thick.fandom.com/wiki/Jungle_Thick_(Location) Jungle Thick], but he is eager to learn more about the environment and its locals. He's a talkative bird, but he sometimes prefers to sit in a quiet place and observe his surroundings. He doesn't share as much passion for a particular food like some locals, but rather takes interest in his egg child, "Baby Egg Friend." '''Mon tries his best to act as a fatherly figure to Egg, despite not being entirely sure if it can even hear him. Regardless, he continues to teach his lessons about the world and what a bird needs to know to the despondent egg. Although he appears to be friendly, he has shown short outbursts of anger and disturbance over certain, more controversial topics. He also has shown to be naive about mature subjects. He is vaguely aware of such subjects, but the most he knows is cuddling, kissing, and "cooties." '''Lore Mon originated from a place called Tall Grass, a land where to be known to inhabit animals who live in high-altitude grasslands and Himalayan mountain ranges. One day, he decided to visit Jungle Thick after hearing rumors of "a chocolate ape who bathes in milk" from the locals in Tall Grass. He originally visited to see if these rumors were true, but later on, he decided to stay simply because he has found joy and now has a crave to discover the wonders in Jungle Thick. He has especially grown fond of the jungle after meeting the residents who he enjoys speaking to. On Easter, he was given baby blue colored egg with ladybug patterns on its shell by Milk Ape. Mon treats the egg as if it were to be his child. Currently, the egg is currently referred to as "Baby Egg Friend" '''for the time being. '''Tall Grass Tall Grass is a high-altitude grassland, but it's famously known for its Himalayan mountain ranges. Mon used to live on one of the higher Himalayan mountains along with a wake of monk vultures. The animals who inhabit there are very cult-like and its residents hold the many secrets of the sacred energy of the mountains. Mon has yet to share about this land's secrets to his friends. The Hidden Vanguard Mon is a member of The Hidden Vanguard, an elite stealth squad that works under The Bastard War Ape, leader of The Blood-Orange Alliance. Little is known about the organization at the moment other than its sole purpose to fight against Terfs. Business Gem Heist Being invited to Small Mouse's''' crew to steal the '''Business Gem, he takes the position as a lookout for the crew. He works alongside with Wombat, Berry Baboon, Chico, [https://jungle-thick.fandom.com/wiki/Principal_Seymour_Skinner Principal Seymour Skinner], Math Monky, and Tree Rat. The heist has not yet occurred. "Baby Egg Friend" A painted, baby blue egg with ladybug patterns was given to Mon during Easter and is currently named "Baby Egg Friend" as of now. It is unclear whether the egg is alive or not, but Mon has stated that the egg "rattles" on occasions. The egg has been inactive until recently on May 17th. Clobbah '''examined the egg for Mon which he later presents the bird a plain egg without any paint or unusual patterns on its shell. He claims that he has "removed the blue carpet and ladybugs from the egg" and explains that such things were the cause of Egg's inability to hatch sooner. Since then, the egg has shown more activity with its noticeable new warmth. 13 days later, the egg has hatched and currently a hatchling. '''Trivia * Although Mon likes to eat cadaver, he has a guilty pleasure for crunchy, big bugs. * If Mon's feathers are too wet, he'll be unable to fly. Which is why he rarely soaks in the Milk Pot or in the pool at The Big Dip. * Mon normally types with poor grammar and in third-person with no capitalization and punctuation, but his Twitter counterpart does use capitalization and punctuation. * Wombat is his best friend. Category:Characters